


词不达意

by KateSourire



Category: Abre los ojos | Open Your Eyes (1997), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Before I Go to Sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSourire/pseuds/KateSourire
Summary: “千万不要相信安灼拉。”





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

早晨七点，格朗泰尔从混乱的梦中醒来，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。

从不属于自己的房间，甚至是床上醒来，对格朗泰尔而言，虽然还不至于成为类似每天上完油画课去缪尚买个可丽饼这样的稀松平常，但也绝对没到让他惊慌到跳窗的地步。格朗泰尔，一个在巴黎学习艺术并独自住在一间带家具廉租房的普通学生，经常会因为宿醉或是别的原因而彻夜待在学校的某间教室里——负责清洁画室的路易松小姐已经第七次严厉警告过他，毕竟一大早面对满地急需清理的颜料痕迹和一地很有可能碎了半个的酒瓶这种事，无论从任何角度看，都不适合成为一个美妙早晨的开始。因此，格朗泰尔翻身下床，光着的脚，非常不讲道理地，碰到了一双整齐地放在床边的棉质拖鞋。

活见鬼，如果说一个干净整洁得反常的卧室还不见得让格朗泰尔觉得有什么不对，那么这双安静地摆在他脚边的拖鞋，就足以让事情从“该死我是不是又喝醉了”急转直下到一个未知的诡异方向。

格朗泰尔下意识地去摸那个散发着漂白剂味道的枕头下方——如果他的的确确是自愿来到这个地方的，那么那里肯定会有——

“你醒了吗？”隔着一道房间门，传来一个冷静确定到不像是在询问的声音。格朗泰尔的左手几乎是条件反射地一缩，手腕上的青筋在那个声音响起时猛地一跳。门外的声音听上去并不那么陌生，至少没有到让他感觉到危险信号的地步，可他怎么也想不起来那是谁，就像他想不起来自己为什么会出现在这个地方——今天是星期几？

格朗泰尔的手指擦过那块小而薄的金属，冰冷的触觉像蛇一样从他蜷曲的手指缠绕到心脏。格朗泰尔从来不是什么文艺得过分的艺术学生，油画刀可以调色，当然也可以用来杀人。他的手慢慢地、紧紧地握住门把，而几乎就在同时，一门之隔的声音又说话了，“我知道你肯定有很多事想问，我会把你想知道的都告诉你，”古怪的停顿。就像是平淡的晚间新闻直播间突然插入了一条突发消息，“另外，培根煎好了。”

见鬼，格朗泰尔心想。他可不认为上帝会仁慈到再次把一个弗以伊带进他乏善可陈的生命中来，一个弗以伊已经够烦人的了。

更何况，上帝不是真的。

上帝从来就不是真的。

“……古费拉克给了你多少钱让你来演这一出？”格朗泰尔用叉子把最后一块煎培根送进嘴里，而坐在餐桌另一头的金发年轻人看着他吃完，连眉毛都怎么抬。事实上，他的一切表情都非常微小到让人感觉不到任何的敌意，甚至说，如果他面前坐着的不是酒鬼格朗泰尔，他的神情看上去，难以不让人觉得信任——确切地说，格朗泰尔从他的脸上感觉不到任何的情绪，他就像一尊没有温度的大理石雕像。而穿着洗得有些发白的格子衬衫，挽起袖子露出干净的手臂站在厨房中央煮咖啡的画面，让格朗泰尔怀疑他的面前站着的其实是阿波罗本人。

“你昨天也这么问过我。古费拉克不在巴黎，他搬去南部了。你今年三十三岁，不是二十三岁，我是你的室友，自从十年前那次意外，我们已经在这里住了八年了。”

“然后因为那个‘意外’，我的脑子受了伤，每天醒来都会忘记前一天发生的事？”格朗泰尔不怕死地紧紧盯着那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛，金发的年轻人点了点头，这让格朗泰尔更确定他们当中肯定有一个人疯了，“你知道你的话听上去有多像一部三流科幻小说的开头吗？”

年轻人没有反驳。他往咖啡里倒进一勺糖，多到让格朗泰尔看着都觉得反胃的地步。如果他说的话全是真的，那么格朗泰尔觉得他这会儿已经开始对这无休止而又完全无法取信于自己的对话感到厌烦了，“你的房间——那个确实是你的房间，你已经在那里住了有八年了，”也许是格朗泰尔的错觉，他说到这里时，几乎是无意识地朝格朗泰尔低垂在桌子下的左手看了一眼，又很快将目光移开，“房间里有个保险箱，密码只有你知道。里面有你的日记本，你每天都会写日记。”

“我竟然还记日记？你不如告诉我周五晚上不打算去聚会准备八点上床睡觉。”

金发的阿波罗——这会儿格朗泰尔决定就这么叫他了——没有理会后半句话里那个糟糕的比喻，“七天前，你告诉我这是医嘱，有助于你的记忆恢复，”他站起来，把面前的盘子扔进水槽里，从厨房里传来的水声让他接下去的话变得模糊不清，“我马上要去上班，钥匙在门口鞋柜最上面一层。如果你打算出去的话，记得锁门。”

在他走进房间去换衣服时，格朗泰尔终于想到了一个关键的问题，“我还不知道你的名字，还是说你比较喜欢我叫你……阿波罗？赫利乌斯？不不不，都不太好，不如——”

“安灼拉。”

真活见鬼——格朗泰尔不记得这是他今天第几次说这个词，反正除了它，暂时也没有能更好地形容他现在心情的词了。从安灼拉出门到现在已经有起码三个小时，期间格朗泰尔把这间不大的公寓仔细地看了一遍——当然，除了安灼拉的房间，期盼能找到一两个伪装成挂钩或者是别的什么东西的针孔摄像头，好证明这一切不过是古费拉克众多不那么好笑的闹剧中的一个。

可是没有。格朗泰尔站在洗手间的镜子前，和这间公寓里其他的陈设比起来，这面镜子看上去实在太旧了，他甚至能看到靠近边沿部分几条细密的裂缝，而显然像安灼拉这样的人——无聊，克制，冷静——是绝对不会容忍这样的错误出现的。镜子里的格朗泰尔，看上去仍然像是他二十三岁时的样子，如果不是眼角那几条突兀的纹路的话。当然了，安灼拉的话，格朗泰尔纵使信，也没办法说服自己那是事实——换谁都不可能马上接受的。他低下头，看到摆在水龙头两边的两个杯子，一红一绿，从摆放的方式来看，连牙膏的盖子都不见了的那支牙刷一定是他的。他接着翻了翻洗手台下的抽屉，那里什么都没有，除了一支用过的、没有装刀片的旧剃须刀。

什么都没有。他试图凭记忆里的数字去拨古费拉克、爱潘妮和弗以伊的电话，自称是古费拉克前任室友的姑娘带着浓重的俄罗斯口音告诉他古费拉克搬去尼斯了——安灼拉没有说谎。而爱潘妮和弗以伊的电话始终无人接听。

格朗泰尔实际上并不认为安灼拉有必要骗他——为什么呢？他只是一个住在巴黎的穷艺术学生，偶尔会帮学校社团画几张宣传画，如果路过的姑娘够漂亮的话，他也不介意为他们免费画上一张画像。骗他得不到任何的好处，尤其是对安灼拉。因为，安灼拉就像是来自另一个截然不同的世界，充满了光明和希望的那种。那么，这样的安灼拉，又怎么会和他成为室友呢？格朗泰尔二十三岁的记忆力没有安灼拉的名字，甚至他连那个所谓的‘意外’都全无记忆，而如果安灼拉的确说了谎，镜子里的自己却指向最简单也是唯一的那个事实。

公平来说，这世界已经剥夺了格朗泰尔不少的乐趣。人们通常说，活着就是为了感受快乐，谁都没有必要自找麻烦。格朗泰尔认为这话很有道理，因此在十七岁那年，他带着少到可以全部背在身上的行李，抱着他的猫乘火车离家来了巴黎。和格朗泰尔截然相反，那只猫对去巴黎这事简直能称得上热情过头。一路上它都靠在格朗泰尔的膝盖上，舔着爪子不停兴奋地喵喵叫。格朗泰尔本人对此非常不解。他和猫都出生在温暖的法国南部，虽然他非常确信自己没有什么故乡情结，但他那时才十七岁，对于这种故意伪装出来的忧郁悲伤能找到非常多的借口。由此可见，这只猫——它没有名字，格朗泰尔管它叫“猫”——比人要来得诚实得多。并且在火车第一次靠站时，猛地往外一蹿，稳稳当当地落在了一个陌生人的脚下。

感谢猫，那天成了格朗泰尔和弗以伊及珂赛特的第一次见面。弗以伊那时穿着件极为普通的衬衫，袖口一直挽到手肘。他一手提着行李箱，时刻注意不让拥挤的人群撞上他的妹妹珂赛特——只是名义上的妹妹，他们来自同一个寄养家庭。而珂赛特穿着一条白色的裙子，金色的发卷上夹着一只蝴蝶形状的发卡，带着她这个年纪的女孩特有的爱心和好奇心弯腰把那只——不要脸的，不停用脸蹭着她裙子上装饰用的蝴蝶结的——猫抱起来，转过身问格朗泰尔，“这是你的猫吗？”

格朗泰尔非常想说不是，大部分时间里他和这只猫都互相讨厌着。仅有的两次意外，其中之一是猫让他认识了弗以伊和珂赛特，并得知他们刚参加完养父的葬礼准备回巴黎。另一次则是他第一次见到古费拉克时，猫面对古费热情洋溢的笑脸，喵喵叫唤了两声，扑过去挠了他一爪子。

时针指向下午一点，格朗泰尔开始听到窗外雨水打在玻璃上的声音。每到下雨天他的左手骨节就会隐隐发痛，在那种疼痛开始钻入他的骨头深处时，格朗泰尔从记忆里肉酱面的香气和猫柔软的皮毛触感中惊醒。

他想到了那本日记。

安灼拉的话其实有一个非常明显的问题，如果格朗泰尔真的是个失忆症患者，他怎么可能会记得那个密码。塞在衣柜最深处的保险箱没有格朗泰尔想象中那么大，密码也并不复杂，只有四位数字。格朗泰尔和它对视了大约有整整五分钟，在他开始思考要不要给安灼拉打个电话——然而下一个问题是，他并不知道安灼拉的电话号码——之前，他尝试着按下了出现在自己脑中的第一串数字。

出乎意料地，竟然对了。

格朗泰尔没有去深究这串数字真正的含义，翻开了那本看上去再普通不过的笔记本。

安灼拉没有说谎，日记是从七天前开始记的，也像他说的那样，他们几乎每一天都会重复今天早上那段对话。而从格朗泰尔之前的描述来看，安灼拉的反应就像他今天看到的那样平静，仿佛他只是在单纯地陈述一个悲惨的失忆症患者的故事。除此之外，在他自己的笔迹旁边，还有一些铅笔画的素描，大部分是不成形的，描绘着一个人不同角度的模样。格朗泰尔说不清楚是为什么，但他觉得这些画中的每一个人，都是安灼拉。

安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉安灼拉

安灼拉的名字就像一道咒语，死死地占据着格朗泰尔完全没有办法产生任何新记忆的头脑深层的那个角落，就像是一道疮疤，他可以去触碰，甚至去尝试把它撕裂，从鲜血和脓疮中寻找到真相。但是昨天、前天、七天前、八年前的格朗泰尔，就像现在的格朗泰尔一样，拒绝，或者说恐惧去撕开它。

可为什么是安灼拉呢？

格朗泰尔把日记本从头翻到尾，事实上他也只写了不到十页，其中大部分只是单纯单词，提醒着他比如牛奶保质期之类的事——应该也是安灼拉告诉他的，而他随手记录了下来，看上去很正常。

又不那么正常。

格朗泰尔在笔记本的最后一页发现了一行几乎淡得看不清的字：

洗手间抽屉的隔层，找到那张存储卡。

如果说安灼拉真的有什么问题，那么格朗泰尔觉得他没准也已经看过这本日记了。虽然从理智角度——是的，格朗泰尔认为人有时还是要听从理智的，并且是在他现在这样的处境下——来说，安灼拉和他同时默契地想到同一组随机数字的可能性几乎、可能、绝对不存在，但从他在这个陌生的地方醒来的第一刻起积累的疑虑和恐惧让格朗泰尔开始本能地相信自己的每一个怀疑都是有道理的，这几乎是他的应激反应在说话了——他必须承认，他感觉恐惧，而那些安灼拉的、他自己画下来的素描更加深了这种恐惧。

那张存储卡，被也许是好几天前的格朗泰尔用透明胶布牢牢绑在最下面的抽屉板下，如果不是得到了提示，几乎没人会发现那里——格朗泰尔意识到这也许是来源于他童年无数次藏东西的经验，等她喝了酒，会像溺水的人抓住海里唯一的那片浮木那样，抓住任何她能碰到的东西，狠狠地往他脸上砸。

格朗泰尔同时在“他的”卧室抽屉里找到了一只手机，也许是他某一天给自己买的，没有任何有价值的东西——通讯录、信息、通话记录甚至是照片，全都是空的，但好在能插进他手里的存储卡。

是一段只有一分钟左右的视频。格朗泰尔按下播放键，窄小的手机屏幕上出现了他自己的脸，一张和现在的他自己没什么两样的脸，神情复杂，目光似乎怎么也无法聚焦。

视频中的格朗泰尔缓慢地念出了一个地址，然后他的语速忽然加快，镜头也开始变得摇晃起来，就好像他急着要把话说完，以防有什么人发现他正在录这么一段视频一样。

“这是公白飞的地址，他会告诉你真相。一定，一定要去找公白飞。”画面中的格朗泰尔急促地说完这一句，然后他的表情忽然变得格外……无法说清。

“还有，千万不要相信安灼拉。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

公白飞。

这个名字并不像安灼拉的名字那样，在格朗泰尔的脑中只留下全然的陌生。他觉得自己似乎在哪里听过这个名字，但就像是在梦醒时分试图顺着破碎的梦境记忆、企图窥得梦的全貌一样，无论如何努力想要记起所有重要或不重要的细节，那些碎片却像是流过掌心的水，试图抓住它只是徒劳。

格朗泰尔觉得头疼，就像有人正拿着针不厌其烦地一次次挑动他的脑神经，不会致死却足够慢慢地把人折磨到发疯。安灼拉一定会把这解释为那次意外撞击的后遗症——在安灼拉的世界里，那场见鬼的、格朗泰尔完全无法回忆起来的意外似乎是一切问题的答案。而因为那段视频，格朗泰尔发现自己在从醒来到现在过去的几个小时内所建立的所有世界观都在摧枯拉朽地坍塌，甚至没给他一点儿去细想的余地——这不妙，非常不妙。

格朗泰尔的记忆就像是一张巨大的、布满了洞眼的网，而在极少数他能记清楚的事情当中，他记得弗以伊会煎全巴黎最好吃的培根——这一点无须怀疑，即使格朗泰尔的的确确是个失忆症患者，他也依然是巴黎最权威的美食活地图。在他来到巴黎最初的那几年，曾短暂地借住在弗以伊和珂赛特家的阁楼上。那时，即使前一天弗以伊忙着上两份晚班，他也能有办法在早上七点半时，让两份散发着香气的煎蛋和培根出现在餐桌上——基于这一点，格朗泰尔非常有理由怀疑他和珂赛特待过五年的那家孤儿院是否在某些事上超出了一家合格的福利机构应该有的尺度——“我应该给你涨房租”，弗以伊不止一次这么说过，但格朗泰尔只当他是开玩笑。毕竟他也不算是白吃白住，他乐于给天真美丽的珂赛特画像，也偶尔会帮弗以伊参加的学生社团画些宣传海报，尽管他觉得上面写的东西全是正儿八经的异想天开。在画到第七张画时，格朗泰尔忽然有了想见见那个珂赛特口中严肃得吓人的一年级新生，同时也是ABC——弗以伊参加的社团——的头儿，当然不会有人真的这么叫他，听上去不像个学生社团领袖，而更像是巴黎街头的小混混。

格朗泰尔想见他，毕竟……

一阵单调到刺耳的铃声把格朗泰尔从梦中惊醒，他不记得自己是怎么睡过去的，醒来时却发现自己周围的地板上到处散乱着啤酒罐，和他刚才怎么也没找到的剃须刀上的双面刀片——见鬼，这玩意儿是从哪里来的？不太锋利、甚至有些生锈的刀口静静地摆在地上，像是一个阴魂不散的幽灵，心安理得地嘲笑着他。格朗泰尔几乎是下意识地撩开遮盖着左手的上衣袖口。

没有，什么都没有，只有干净的、光滑的左手皮肤。

格朗泰尔松了一口气，他伸手捞过丢在床上的手机，发光的屏幕上并没有来电显示，取而代之的是简单的四个字——

“无法显示”

格朗泰尔记不清楚他是怎么来到这个地方的。他站在马路中央等待绿灯，右手手指不自觉地抚过口袋里那张写有公白飞地址的纸片边缘。他甚至不记得记得自己是怎么上的地铁，又是如何出的站——也许他应该感谢拒绝顺应现代潮流的巴黎。格朗泰尔的记忆总是非常模糊，就好像几片彼此毫无关联的旧布片被强行缝合到一起，怎么也不可能连成一块完整的图案。

但好在他还是找到了公白飞的住址，一幢和他住的地方没什么两样的普通公寓，就连门铃的位置也几乎一模一样。

这绝对已经超出古费拉克的恶作剧的范畴了，格朗泰尔想。然后他按下了门铃。

公白飞，从长相上来说，很能在第一眼看到他时，博得大部分人的信任，但这些人当中并不包括刚被他请门、此刻正坐在客厅沙发上打量这间公寓的格朗泰尔。公寓本身，就像公白飞给他的印象一样——平静，所有东西的摆放都井井有条，他甚至非常确信在他看不见的卧室床头，肯定会放着基本他没有兴趣去翻的医学杂志，就像安灼拉的床头一定会放着时事周刊一样。关于公白飞的一切都像是被设定好的，而格朗泰尔找不到任何出错的地方。

“啤酒？”公白飞的声音从厨房里传出来，格朗泰尔抬头，看到他正握着一个啤酒罐，冲自己扬了扬——而格朗泰尔非常罕见地拒绝了。那一地板的啤酒罐像是一个警示，在他的脑子里开始循环放大。这会儿他不太想冒险用酒精麻痹自己原本就不怎么擅长记住东西的大脑。尤其是在公白飞这样一个不知道为什么获取了他的信任，又似乎能解答他所有疑问的人面前。

公白飞不置可否，把啤酒罐放回了冰箱里，转而去摆弄另一边的咖啡机。在他端着两杯冒着热气的咖啡走出来时，格朗泰尔注意到他右手曲起的小指关节上有一片锈红色的痕迹，很淡，淡到如果不特别注意的话完全看不出来。

“你怀疑安灼拉是谁？”公白飞把一杯咖啡递给格朗泰尔，看着他慢慢喝下大半杯——公白飞没有放糖也没有加奶精，非常意外地符合格朗泰尔的口味，“换个问题吧，你的日记写得怎么样了？”

“安灼拉说，是你建议我写的日记，”格朗泰尔避开了他的问题，同时努力回想着安灼拉在提到这本日记时的神情，可惜他只能记起那张平静的没有一丝波澜的大理石雕像般的脸——冰冷，可是没有任何值得怀疑的不对劲，至少这会儿他想不起来，“你是个医生？”

“我是，”公白飞没有否认，“也是一个关心你的人。”

他口吻中真情实感的关切让格朗泰尔不自觉地想笑，“我凭什么相信你？我甚至都不认识你。”

公白飞笑了，就好像从格朗泰尔走进这间公寓开始，他一直在等待着他问出这个问题一样。

“因为你不相信安灼拉。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

“叮——”

“我只找到了这个，”安灼拉把一盘冒着热气的意大利肉酱面越过格朗泰尔的肩膀，放到他面前的餐桌上，“因为下雨，所以没来得及买别的东西。”

安灼拉的声音，以格朗泰尔在过去的几小时内对他的了解，显得一如既往地平静。甚至是在说着带抱歉意味的话时，也很难从他的语气中分辨出任何的起伏。就好像他已经把同样的话说了几十次乃至几百次，只是很不幸，格朗泰尔不记得了。

他甚至不记得是什么时候开始下雨的，“……抱歉，你是什么时候回来的？”格朗泰尔揉了揉干涩的眼睛。他不太记得自己是几点、怎么从公白飞的公寓回来的，他只能勉强回忆起当他和公白飞面对着坐在同一张沙发上，讨论他那些毫无意义的日记时，窗外似乎还是艳阳高照。而窗上集聚的水汽和雨水敲打窗框的声音，提醒他这雨已经下了有至少一个小时了。

格朗泰尔的记忆就像是一张网，漏洞百出。可他甚至没有办法从这张网上找出缺失的源头。

而安灼拉似乎完全没有在意这些，他就如同所有和间歇性失忆症患者共处一室的人那样，平和地、仿佛他早就知道自己的室友会问出这个问题一样，说出完美的回答来，“半小时前。我回来时你正坐在餐桌前画画，我和你打了招呼，告诉你楼下的咖啡馆今天的可颂，还问了你有没有吃晚饭。”

毫无漏洞的回答，尤其是在格朗泰尔什么也不记得了的前提下。

“那么，”格朗泰尔盯着面前的意大利面，过了几秒，才不确定地抬起头，“……我有吃过吗？”

“没有，”安灼拉把泛着令人厌恶的刺眼反光的叉子递给他，近乎生硬地岔开了话题，“你去见过公白飞了。”

是肯定句。就好像他知晓格朗泰尔所有的行动，即使他根本没有问过哪怕是一个相关的问题——又或者，他其实问过，只是格朗泰尔就像之前很多次一样，忘记了。又或者就如同安灼拉早上告诉他的那样，格朗泰尔总是重复着相同的行为，也总是纠结于相同的、毫无意义的怀疑当中——从安灼拉对他去见公白飞的反应来看，后者的可能很大。然而，作为一个合格的室友，安灼拉显然深谙和失忆症患者解释一切的规则，并且对发生的一切都已经习以为常。

所以——格朗泰尔把没有动过的意大利面推到一边，陶瓷的盘子在木制的餐桌上拖动划出刺耳的响声，成功吸引了正埋头于同样的晚餐之中的安灼拉的注意，“你为什么不离开？”

这是一个极端无礼的问题。如果安灼拉要因为这个不知好歹的问题揍他，格朗泰尔也认。只是他想不到这个在大部分时间里像雕像一样沉静的人情绪波动起来会是什么样？他难以想象那双蓝色的眼睛被愤怒所吞噬淹没，难以想象他温和的冷静的面目被撕开一个口子——那会很有趣，还是很可怕？格朗泰尔管不了那么多了。他觉得自己马上要发疯，这很不寻常。古费拉克曾经开玩笑说，所有有些天赋的艺术家，大概内心深处都住着一个疯子。格朗泰尔当然不曾认为自己是个艺术家——艺术家！这词多可笑！充满了真正的天才和正常人对他的怜悯和嘲讽。可他此时此刻必须承认安灼拉冷静的样子要把他逼疯了，连带这间井井有条的公寓，要把他逼到完全崩溃的边缘了。他需要做点什么，也许就像用油画刀划开自己花了几个小时才终于完成的画作，让那副青年革命学生的肖像变成一堆毫无作用的废纸碎片，他必须做点什么，必须——

“我不能，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉抬起头，用他那双冰冷的、蓝宝石一样的眼睛注视着他，“你知道的，我不能。”

格朗泰尔又开始头疼了。这一回不是他熟悉的、持续的针扎般的疼痛，而是更为猛烈的、仿佛有无数个人正用锤子猛击他脆弱的大脑一般的、无法忍受的钝痛。那痛苦几乎要杀了他，可他无法呼救，只能从喉咙里发出含混的、动物般的声音。就像是他童年时代读过的那些民间故事——不是童话，童话里所有邪恶的人都会在最后受到惩罚，没有钱的住在阁楼上的穷学生最后会得到天使的拯救，可从来没人能拯救格朗泰尔。他看到年轻的自己握着了空酒瓶的瓶颈，看到了初来巴黎的自己、坐在学校的画室里，拿着那把沾染着他的温度的油画刀。格朗泰尔感觉自己的全身都在不停地颤抖，他的思维越来越远，他能听到盘子摔在地上破碎的声音，能听到身体和桌椅激烈碰撞的声音，混合着窗外的雨声和车流的嘈杂声，一切都是那么真实，又是那么遥远。似乎有一双无形的巨大的手，强行把整个世界揉作一团，塞进了他的血肉里，“该死的！”

他在模糊中看到了安灼拉紧张地丢下了他的叉子，越过半个餐桌试图扶住他，可格朗泰尔看不清大理石雕像的眼睛，也看不清那双眼睛里的波动究竟意味着什么。他看到金发的天使朝他伸出手，可是他为什么在这里？一个天使，安灼拉，他为什么会在这里？

格朗泰尔痛苦地抱紧了头，整个身体蜷缩在一起，他终于抓紧了这一刻他唯一能相信的东西——他自己，和天使朝他伸过来的手。而安灼拉，安灼拉，安灼拉——

他终于听清楚了安灼拉的声音，混合着惊慌和不可思议的声音，“你是谁？”

我是谁？

我是谁——

我是谁……

酒鬼的视线终于开始变得模糊，他拼命眨了眨眼睛，金发的天使倒映在他的双眼中央，他急切地想要记住他的样貌，可是他的眼睛快要看不清东西了。他似乎听到了很多人的声音，和慌乱的脚步声——“他怎么样？”是爱潘妮吗？“我们需要警察和救护车！”是弗以伊？可是弗以伊不在巴黎，他怎么会在巴黎呢？见鬼。这是幻觉吗？“R，听我说，把它放下，把你手里的东西放下。一切都会好起来的，我保证——”

“砰——”

然后他再也听不到任何声音了。

早晨七点，格朗泰尔从混乱的梦中醒来，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。

厚重的窗帘遮住了窗外的光线，陌生的房间笼罩在一片昏黄之中，像一个不太美妙的梦境。格朗泰尔从床上坐起来，翻身下床，看到整齐地摆在床边的一双干净的棉质拖鞋。

“你醒了吗？”隔着木门传来的声音打断了格朗泰尔的妄想和疑惑。

“我知道你肯定有很多事想问，我会把你想知道的都告诉你，”那个声音顿了顿，“另外，培根煎好了。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

“我不记得了，”安灼拉把刀叉整齐地摆在盘子两边，刀叉的柄严丝合缝地贴着桌布的边缘，在格朗泰尔的对面坐下，“你没和我说过你的家人。”

听上去算是正常。格朗泰尔没有反驳安灼拉的话，面前的餐盘上放着边沿被煎成金黄色的煎蛋，上面放着一块散发着食物热气的培根，像是经常会出现在杂志美食专栏上的图片——精致，美好得不像是真正的生活。但安灼拉显然和他是完全不同的，在试图消化安灼拉说的他完全不记得的“事实”时，这间公寓里的生活细节开始变得越来越明显——浴室里整齐摆放的杯子和牙刷，厨房里双数的杯子和超出正常人需求量的咖啡，甚至是客厅里看似随手放下的杂志。没有人能在短时间内制造出那么丰富的细节来，即使有，格朗泰尔也不认为会有人大费周章用一个精心编织的阴谋来欺骗他——这能从他身上获得什么好处呢？他有什么能让人如此费心说谎的地方呢？

但是，安灼拉。

格朗泰尔死死地盯着安灼拉，注视着他喝完咖啡，把那个普通的白色杯子放到右手边，注视着他拿起刀叉慢慢地吃完煎蛋和培根，从他的表情看不出任何的不对。

但是格朗泰尔知道这些都不对。

安灼拉在这里，他的存在就是最明显的，不对。

“你说，是古费拉克帮我找到你来合租的？”格朗泰尔的问题有些突兀，尤其在他的上一个疑问还是自己是否有和安灼拉提及那些这会儿他自己也不怎么记得的家人这一前提下。但至少安灼拉并不那么觉得，他随手把站着油渍的盘子扔进厨房的水槽里，转过身拿走了他刚才用过的刀叉。

“古费拉克帮你贴的合租广告，带家具出租的公寓，只要我能接受一个‘作息不怎么规律’的室友，”安灼拉看了一眼格朗泰尔面前的空杯子，“还要一杯吗？”

“你觉得安灼拉是谁？”公白飞接过格朗泰尔的日记——在来这里的路上，格朗泰尔撕掉了其中他认为关键的几页，尽管在他看来，这本日记最多的是一些没有意义的半成品素描，再不就是流水账式的“生活记录”，比如洗手间里哪把牙刷是他的，再比如“楼下的咖啡馆三点后开始买可丽饼”——除了更一步地证明安灼拉的话，没有任何意义。甚至于格朗泰尔能从那些描述中看出“自己”已经开始接受他和安灼拉的“生活”。

“他和我上同一所大学，国际政治关系学院，可是我没有见过他，”格朗泰尔打量着公白飞放在沙发上的几本医学杂志，却没有找到期刊号和任何能表达日期的东西，“我查过十年前的入学记录，他说的是真的。”没错，这会儿对安灼拉的怀疑都到了能促使他频繁做出反常举动的地步了。

公白飞未置可否，“所以你为什么不相信他呢？”

“因为，”格朗泰尔把目光从杂志移到他们面前的两只咖啡杯上，属于他的那只杯子在边沿沾上了咖啡渍，像一块纯白色的墙面上微小但太过显眼的黑点，“安灼拉，他怎么可能，会是我的室友——”

“为什么不可能？”公白飞少有地打断了他，他话音里轻微的急切让格朗泰尔觉得有些吃惊——这几乎是公白飞第一次带着情绪和他说话，大多数时间里他都尽职地履行着一个心理医生的责任，平缓地、用令人不得不相信的口吻引导着他把话说下去，“就和他说的那样，他看到了你朋友贴出去的广告。”

“我——”

“你为什么要质疑安灼拉的存在？上个星期你来的时候，告诉我你甚至找到了安灼拉当年的教授，虽然你只是从电话黄页里找到了他办公室的电话，并且用一个拙劣的借口和他谈了三分钟。你告诉我你觉得自己像是个精神病人——事实上，你认为自己现在和一个精神病人没有任何区别，然而你就像是一个强迫症患者，把你的时间全部花在证明一个不可能的命题。格朗泰尔，为什么？”

格朗泰尔发现他无法反驳公白飞的话。

没错，为什么？再板上钉钉的证据、再活生生的证人也没办法取信于他，他控制不住地想要去证明安灼拉并不像他说的那样，即使他的一切行为和话语都无懈可击。“不要相信安灼拉”，那段视频里的自己紧紧地盯着镜头，他甚至能从那双眼睛里看到恐惧，可是他为什么要恐惧？他显然不害怕安灼拉，可是却那么执着地恐惧着“安灼拉存在”这个事实。为什么？

为什么？

为什么？

为什么？

“因为我需要一间安静的房间，”安灼拉把咖啡递给格朗泰尔。说真的，他对咖啡的执着已经到了几乎令人无法忍受的地步了。格朗泰尔盯着那杯由咖啡豆、方糖和奶精混合而成的液体，觉得它看上去更像是一杯来自化学实验室的配比严格的毒药，“然后你的合租广告出现了，带家具出租的公寓，离学校只有不到十五分钟的距离，我需要它。”

说谎。

“你说你没有在学校里见过我。”

“我的确没有，”煎得有些过头的培根被推到格朗泰尔面前，散发着浓郁的、熟悉的食物香气——他的大脑记不起来，可显然肌肉记忆是诚实的。他不知道在这间公寓。这张餐桌上喝掉了多少杯同样的咖啡，吃掉了多少块同样的培根，“我不认识你，格朗泰尔。”

说谎。

第一次，在和安灼拉的对话中，格朗泰尔开始觉得一切都那么令人难以忍受。顺着食道落入胃中的培根像是一块嚼之无味的橡胶，散发着令人作呕的气味。他甚至下意识地想要用手指把那块早已深入胃部的肉从喉咙里抠出来——这不对，这不正常。格朗泰尔觉得自己像是一个绝望的溺水者，死死地抓紧着，死死地盯着他面前唯一能代表希望的事物。

安灼拉。

格朗泰尔努力想要从那双冰冷的、无机质宝石般的眼睛里寻找到能佐证他怀疑的波动。

这不可能。安灼拉不可能不认识他，如果安灼拉不认识他，为什么会和他合租呢……古费拉克，对，古费拉克。古费拉克可以让一切不合理的事实变得合理起来。古费拉克，古费拉克在哪里？

——“今晚有个聚会，你一定得来。”

古费拉克金棕色的卷发有些太长了，在他激动地说些什么时，会随着他的动作一跳一跳地摆动，像它的主人一样好动，像个精力永远过剩的五岁儿童。格朗泰尔记得上星期，爱潘妮和他们在学校附近的咖啡馆见面时曾嘲笑过他——爱潘妮，爱潘妮说她正在办理休学，因为德纳第先生旅馆的收入终于支持不住他们的花销了——这样一来没准格朗泰尔长期低价租住的阁楼也……

——“格朗泰尔，把刀放下。”

弗以伊总是在告诉他该做什么，不该做什么。格朗泰尔曾不止一次地觉得，也许他真该好好查一下弗以伊和珂赛特曾待过的孤儿院，尤其是那里有没有虐待儿童的犯罪历史。

——“我不认识他。”

格朗泰尔猛地睁开眼睛。

安灼拉的微笑从未像现在一般让他觉得毛骨悚然。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

“一个故事，一个有关什么也不信的酒鬼，和天使的故事。

一个有关，格朗泰尔如何死去，又如何活着的故事。”

安灼拉不知道这是怎么回事。

他的生活非常简单，简单到可以用乏善可陈四个字来形容的地步。用古费拉克的话来说，他应当学会用另一种方式来表达对生活的热爱，而不是把大把的时间花在除非毕业，否则永远也不会有尽头的书本和论文中。当然，安灼拉得承认古费拉克的话有一定的道理，虽然不像公白飞的话那样令人难以反驳——公白飞的武器是逻辑，而古费拉克擅长用他仿佛用不完的精力来感染周围的人。

总而言之，这是安灼拉的生活中非常平常，又注定不那么平常的一天。那天他决定在两节国际政治关系课中间，去缪尚买一杯咖啡，或许还能在等待的时候和在缪尚兼职的弗以伊聊几句。对弗以伊而言，空闲时间总是显得那么珍贵，毕竟他总是忙着在一份又一份的兼职工作中奔波，却又非常没有道理地能在所有这些杂事和论文考试之间取得平衡——显然，弗以伊并没有童话故事里那些总是在晚上出来，为善良的穷学生整理打扫房间的绿色小精灵——当然了，安灼拉当然知道那些所有孩子都能在入睡前听到的童话故事，曾经由他的母亲，在为他盖上被子前读的那些孩子气的幻想。安灼拉发现自己很想念她，而他又是那么轻易地为了理想，把她和父亲留在了那个温暖的南部小城，就好像是他背叛了那双美丽的蓝眼睛里，他所能解读和无法解读的所有爱和关怀那样。

并不是所有故事都能有美好的结局。

缪尚是安灼拉最初来到巴黎时，拜访的寥寥几个地点之一。他在那里认识了医学生公白飞，稍后是古费拉克，当时古费拉克还烦恼着是否该继续目前的专业这样的问题。他们在那间古费拉克总是不小心用完热水的学生公寓住了半年，在经历了三次重感冒而其中一次差点恶化成肺炎后，安灼拉决定他需要寻找一个新的住处。

对安灼拉而言，很多事都需要一个理由。比如当他提着那个曾经属于他父亲的旅行箱，独自站在火车站台上的时候，他很清楚地知道自己将要面对的那个未来——未来，这个词在他的生命中出现的频率很高，尽管它代表的东西很多时候都和他自己无关。他总是能为了那些看似虚幻的东西产生亲切感，却很少去想这样一个简单的词，能对他自己造成怎样的影响或是后果。

但他确实应该深思熟虑的。

事情发生时，近似于毫无预兆。上一秒弗以伊隔着柜台把滚烫的咖啡递给他，说着类似“如果你需要，我知道有个朋友正在寻找新的室友”的话，他也许问了些什么，又或许没有。因为下一秒他的耳边只能听到惊慌的尖叫和装着饮料的纸杯落在地上的声音，甚至在他被推出去的时候——

“所以你只是我的幻想。”

“如果你喜欢这个解释的话。”

格朗泰尔觉得面前的景象荒谬得有些可笑。五分钟前他还在那间干净整洁的餐厅里，他脚边的地板上海散落着十几把散发着令人厌恶的银色反光的餐刀，试图从面前的金发年轻人脸上寻找到能反驳那个可怕猜想的证据。而五分钟后，他坐在这里，坐在公白飞的沙发上，公白飞把一杯还冒着热气的咖啡递给他，而格朗泰尔知道那里面装的，更可能是催人性命的毒药。

尽管他觉得他的喉咙正干涩地灼烧着。

“这是一个医疗计划，你是第一个实验志愿者，”公白飞，又或者这会儿不应该再称呼他这个名字，但显然格朗泰尔也没有更好的备选答案了，简而言之，我们，这些，都在你的脑子里。你的潜意识制造了这些，由我们的实验室为你提供基本的生命维持系统，直到你发现……”

“发现这些都是假的。”格朗泰尔平静地打断了他。

“如果你希望是假的，”安灼拉，又或者不应该称呼他为安灼拉，那双蓝色的眼睛比任何时候都像一潭死水，一个绝对不应该出现在格朗泰尔知道的那个安灼拉脸上的表情，“就像你的那些日记，和那个视频。”

“这么说你们知道那个视频。”

“‘我们’都在你的脑子里，我们知道一切你知道的东西，”公白飞接过话题，就好像之前一直是他而不是安灼拉在和格朗泰尔对话一样，“你的怀疑让这个世界开始动荡了，但只要你想，”

“就能维持下去，所有这些东西。”格朗泰尔顺着安灼拉的目光环视着这间公寓，一间完美的、井井有条的，没有任何居住痕迹的公寓，看来他的想象力并没有古费拉克认为的那么丰富，至少还没丰富到编造出一个毫无破绽的完美世界的地步。

格朗泰尔下意识地咬着了自己的舌头。

当安灼拉还是个能够被父亲扛在肩上漫步尼斯海滩的四岁男孩时，他做了一个让他终身难忘的噩梦。大多数他这个年纪的男孩并不能清晰地记住那些光怪陆离的儿童梦境，但对安灼拉这样曾经被他的幼儿园老师评价为“安静、独立”的男孩来说，记住自己的大部分梦境也算是一种天赋异禀。四岁的安灼拉记得自己在梦里死了，甚至能感觉到自己的头骨被重物砸中时，骨头碎裂的疼痛——这并不正常，至少他的母亲曾温柔地抚摸着他因为从噩梦惊醒而汗湿的头发，告诉他梦都不是真的，“梦里的痛苦都不是真的。”

安灼拉知道那不过是句用来安慰人的谎话，且收效甚微。

深色头发的年轻人把安灼拉猛地推开时，安灼拉确信在同一时刻他听到了那块沉重的横梁砸在脆弱的头骨上时，发出的沉重碎裂声，紧接着是充斥了整间咖啡馆的惊恐的尖叫。安灼拉看到满手是血的弗以伊在一堆瓦砾和玻璃碎片里拉出惊慌失措的路易松，按着她的头躲到吧台下面。然后他看到了那个把他推开的人——安灼拉这时才意识到那是一张完全陌生的脸，上面沾满了玻璃划出来的可怖伤口——最致命的那道隐藏在被头发包裹的头骨上，从他苍白的脸周围缓缓地流淌出一地的鲜血。

这听上去很荒唐，但二十一岁的安灼拉再一次感觉到了，那曾经把他从噩梦中惊醒的疼痛。经由倒在地上的陌生年轻人头骨上的创伤，像一条寄生于他的血管中的线虫，缓缓地钻入他的大脑，一口咬住了最脆弱的神经。

“所以，我死了。”格朗泰尔的指甲划过木质餐桌上的纹路，他这会儿没有再花时间去和安灼拉——或者更确切来说，他自己——辩论。如果这是本科幻小说，肯定是出版近三个月还卖不出去放在书店墙角吃灰的那种。

“还没有。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

大多数时间里，格朗泰尔都对自己的生活有着清醒的认知。

他初来巴黎时几乎是身无分文，要不是在火车上认识了弗以伊和珂赛特，他没准会成为巴黎几万流浪者之一——流浪者这个词听上去太过浪漫主义，用古费拉克的话来说，“流浪”一词通常意味着不切实际的冒险。当然了，古费拉克不会承认“不切实际”这个部分，格朗泰尔总说古费拉克是这个世界上少见的乐观主义者，松软的栗子蛋糕上的奶油、一张从沙发角落里找出来的旧迪斯尼动画DVD、猫躺在他的膝盖上发出满足的呼噜声——这些都足以成为古费拉克美好人生的注脚，或者说是主基调。格朗泰尔羡慕古费拉克这样的人，但说老实话，他并不愿意接手古费拉克的生活，即使古费拉克点头。格朗泰尔总是觉得他的人生不应该是那么美好得像是被打上了温暖灯光滤镜的电视剧——希望，希望，希望。希望是他的生活中最不重要因而从未稀缺的东西，如果你不想失去一样东西，那么就不要去拥有它——这是个再简单不过的道理，因此，如果你从未给自己的人生打上“绝望”的标签，那么你就不会需要希望。

希望，一个人类语言史上最虚无缥缈的词。格朗泰尔上中学前，曾经将大把的时间花在逃课上。他当然不会像那些年轻的艺术家那样，虚伪地把逃课定义为“寻找生活”，格朗泰尔不需要寻找生活，它们总是自己找上他，用一种足够能把他的骨头撞碎的力道。他几乎从未浪费过每一秒教室外的时光，用来更好地活着。

活着。

如果说面前的安灼拉有什么能让他感觉到“真实”，格朗泰尔想，那一定是因为他和自己说话的语气。这会儿他们已经保持着这个沉默的环境有一小时——也许是三个小时，格朗泰尔不太确定。窗外的天空已经很久没有正常世界应该有的、时间流动的变化了，格朗泰尔知道这么说很怪。因为如果他想，他就像一个最狂妄自大的造物者，他控制着这个世界的一切，甚至是面前的安灼拉。他可以不必是格朗泰尔记忆中真实的安灼拉那般的云石雕像，他或许可以再温和一些，温和到会在进餐的时间把装在漂亮的盘子里美好得像是直接从美食博主的相机里走出来那样的精致食物放在格朗泰尔面前，又或者这个世界不必只有安灼拉和格朗泰尔的。也许，也许古费拉克不必在尼斯，他可以放任自己躺在珂赛特和弗以伊家的阁楼上。

既然都不是真的，为什么不让它看上去更虚假一些呢。

格朗泰尔从充满消毒水刺鼻气味的病床上醒来时，先听到的是古费拉克和爱潘妮的声音。他确信自己应该是砸到了头——头骨后面那块被仔细缝完针的伤口用几乎无法忍受的疼痛提醒着他，麻醉药一点一点失效的折磨啃噬着他的神经，让他想到所有自己读过的童话故事里，那些被痛苦逼得自行结束生命的人——好的，大多数确实不能算童话故事，但那时不足十岁的格朗泰尔以为所有他能被允许读的故事都可以被称作童话故事。他听到古费拉克严肃地指正爱潘妮《狮子王》里的一个细节问题，并在此时下意识地动了动手指想要去勾到病床旁的病历——

然后不锈钢夹子连带病历掉在地上的声音让爱潘妮“我才不在意这种蠢动画片”的声音连带古费拉克的抗议声断在了空气里。

在爱潘妮忙着按铃找护士的时候，格朗泰尔明白了自己目前的处境——脑部严重损伤，脊椎轻度骨折，事实上，他还能躺在床上和古费拉克有一搭没一搭地说话简直能算医学史上的奇迹。他很可能醒不过来，可能会在睡梦里结束他的一生——也还算不错，对格朗泰尔而言，他的梦可不比现实世界来得糟糕。但这些话现在不能说，因为爱潘妮看上去马上要气死了，要不是考虑到他头上被厚厚的绷带所掩饰住的可怖创口。

格朗泰尔真的不想死。

“那么……”

“我不知道，”安灼拉在格朗泰尔能把问题说完之前回答了他，“我只能知道你知道的事。”

因为你就是我。

这个故事让格朗泰尔想到《一个陌生女人的来信》，除了他并没有时间也并不可能花时间给真正的安灼拉写上一封又一封——充满着自以为是和道德绑架——的信，这不是他的本意。他从来不认为是自己救了那个在缪尚的金发年轻人，那不过是一个正常人最正常的本能反应。那些庄严而美丽的雕像，被雕刻刀亲吻过的美妙肌理，在温热的手指触碰过过它们时，就仿佛有了生命。就像皮格马利翁的造物，用不再冰冷的嘴唇去攫取生者的气息，让温热的血液慢慢地冻结成不再流动的血红色的冰。可是对制造它们的艺术家而言，一切都是甘之如饴——即使格朗泰尔永远也不会用艺术家这个词去称呼自己。

可安灼拉是活的。他早该想到，面前完美的“安灼拉”，他的苍白是发自内心的——他没有灵魂，他来自格朗泰尔可悲的受损的大脑里片段的记忆。他像一个拙劣的画家，徒劳地试图用颜料和画笔把脑中的鲜活想象禁锢在苍白的画纸上，并自我欺骗那是他所获取到的“真实”。

真实，真实，真实。

可安灼拉是活的。

他淡金色的头发用黑色的缎带在脑后整齐地束成短短的一束，他的头颅低垂——一个刚好的角度，能看到那双眼睛，从蓝色的瞳孔里燃烧出热情的火焰，足以把一个将死之人残缺的灵魂化为灰烬。

这样一颗美丽的头颅，总是不应该碎在一堆瓦砾中间的。

“你可以有选择，这是写在合同里的，虽然我不太清楚你有没有把它翻到最后一页，”公白飞把一杯不再冒着热气的水塞到格朗泰尔冰凉的手里，“你可以选择在什么时候醒来。”

“虽然醒来可能对我毫无意义。”

“虽然醒来可能对你毫无意义。”

窗外的空气突然开始流动起来，他重新听到巴黎的声音——他总是了解巴黎的，他爱她，从他很久以前，一手抱着猫，一手提着他的旧行李箱走进里昂火车站时，他就知道自己会在这里继续他的余生——从某种角度而言，他总算是完成了这个愿望。

几分钟——也许是几小时前，他嘲笑过这一切都像是一本三流科幻小说的开头——恕格朗泰尔直言，它依然像。这间他幻想出来的公寓有着弗以伊曾经和他说过的那间位于大学附近的公寓很像，弗以伊或许还说过和别人合租的事，但是格朗泰尔不太记得了。和弗以伊有关的记忆就是混合着香甜的培根气味，连带那张珂赛特总是靠在那上面写论文的桌子上残留的咖啡渍的味道，人们总是需要气味来足够准确地回忆起一些东西，就像他总是记得带着铁锈味的血是怎样麻醉了他的神经——无论你信或是不信，疼痛只是附加品，尽管它持续的时间比较长，对上瘾者而言，美好的永远只是那足以让人一次又一次靠近悬崖边上的快感——就像这个由他自己构建出来的梦，一个安灼拉会原谅他的所有过错而去拥抱他的所有人生的不切实际的幻想。

格朗泰尔知道他应该做什么了。

“跳下去吧，”他听见安灼拉说。温柔而坚定的声音，清晰到让人错觉他的真实。

格朗泰尔不再犹豫了，他张开双臂。

格朗泰尔睁开了眼睛。

END


End file.
